The Endless Possibility of Midoriya Izuku
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: The cast of Boku no Hero Academia has been taken to watch multiple reality of Midoriya Izuku. The endless possibility of him being a hero, villain, or something else. How would they react seeing their friends and enemy would be like?
1. Rise of the Dragon (Yakuza 0)

A light shines in a random house.

The heroes of class 1A and 1B, the staff of U.A, some pro hero, League of Villains, the Big 3, Hitoshi, Mei, Eri, and Kouta were dropped in by the portal on the ceiling.

The black hood robed man, though his face unseen, smile at the fact they are trying to untangle themselves.

"Nice fall wasn't it?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you fucker!" Katsuki shouted as he tried to intimate him. But to he wide eyes as his Quirk doesn't work. "What the fuck!"

"Don't bother. I remove your Quirk so you better be on your best behavior. If you don't then I will put you a fate much worse than death." He warned while releasing a deadly aura as they got the point.

"So what do you want? Why did you bring them here?" Aizawa asked looking at the League of Villains with the corner of his eyes in caution.

"Two reasons. One is to show you the multiverse." He replied.

"Multiverse? Isn't that just a theory?" Tenya stated.

"Said the person, who has an engine on his leg. There different multiverse that anime, video games, comics, cartoons, books, and other things exist." The group started to whisper. The teen is more excited that their favorite characters exist. "The second reason is that the might be interesting to see what the Villains reaction to this. Now I think you may or may not notice someone missing." He said as they look around as they indeed missing someone.

"Where Deku?!" Ochako asked in shock.

"He back at home. Sleeping in his bed. Don't worry, I stop time in your world so he won't notice." He stated.

"What type of Quirk do you have the ability to do all this?" Kurogiri asked in shock at the power this man had.

"I have to break this to you. I am Quirkless." He said causing them to frown.

"Bullshit!" Katsuki shouted.

'Whether you believe it or not. It's doesn't matter to me. The name Devil, one of the World Observers." The man, known as Devil introduced causing them to be confused.

"World Observers?" Mina asked.

"We are a group of people that watch the multiverse when the world is created. Our job is to watch and observe the world action. If the world does not meet our requirement or expectation. Then the world will be reset and start all over." Devil explained causing them to be scare. The power to reset the world sound scary and frightening. They are kinda glad that there isn't a Quirk like that.

"And the second one?" Aizawa asked.

"To get to know the league more." Devil said as he summon a couch, snack bars, and a large screen in the room. "Now let enjoy the show. This one is one of my personal favorites." Everyone took their seats, grab their snacks, and watch as the screen turn on.

 **Izuku white suit with gray stripes, an orange shirt with chains on it, black belt, white shoe loafers, and his hair is short with the front of his hair sticking up. He looks like in his twenty and has a rough edge all over him.**

Everyone blink at this expects for Devil. This doesn't feel like the Izuku that their know. This one has a dangerous aura just by standing there.

"He looks hot…" Mina said.

"Really?" Tsuyu said with a more deadpan expression than usual.

"We were all thinking about it!" Mina defends herself with a blush.

"...Well, she not wrong." Pixie said with a sheepish smile as the Pussy-cats facepalm.

"She is always this desperate?" Dabi asked.

"You have no idea..." Mandalay muttered.

 **"Midoriya Izuku." A man said. This person is Shibusawa. He wears a black suit with grey stripes, grey shirt, golden tie, grey belt, and brown loafers. He also has black hair with the side shaves and black eyes. "I should have noticed it sooner. You were just a junk… And yet now… You nearly become a dragon."**

 **"Spare me the poetry. Let the girl go." Izuku said as he looking at the girl in the wheelchair. "If you wanted to kill her, she'd already dead." Shibusawa narrows his eyes as he looks at the female doctor.**

 **"Doctor. Take the girl and leave us. She has done her part." He said.**

"Part? What part?" Mina asked.

"But what he means becoming a dragon?" Midnight said.

 **The female doctor nodded as she takes the girl toward the elevator before stopping and looks at Izuku. He looks back at her as he takes his eyes off her and glare at Shibusawa making them leave.**

 **"She can die later. But you come first. That will be the final nail in Kazama's coffin. As for Sera, I'll have the time in the world. But right, my priority...is you." Shibusawa said.**

"Why does he want to do with that girl?" Ochako asked,

"It seems like it a part of his plan," Itsuka said.

"But why put Izuku first?" Toru asked.

 **"The heir to Kazama's ethos...torn down by my hands. I seek one thing. The triumph of surpassing Kazama Shintaro."**

"Kazama Shintaro? Heir to Kazama's ethos? Is Kazama-san some kind of hero?" Denki asked.

"Sound like it. But I feel like there is more to this man than we heard." Momo said.

 **"What."**

 **"People have needs. Once they've attained money and power, the last thing they seek is the glory. Call it…a legacy."**

 **"You went to war against Kazama-san for something that trivial?"**

 **"For such a 'trivial' thing… Some men would give their lives for it." Izuku as silence** (As well as people watching it) **as he kept looking at him. "My father was an aide to politicians in the House of Representatives. Everyone around him expected him to rise up the ranks as a politician, too. But credit for all his accomplishments went to his boss. Worse, he was later made to take the fall for his boss's corruption. It drove him to suicide." Shibusawa said as he remembers himself as a child when he found his father hung himself.**

"Dude… That harsh..." Kirishima said as they saw the image of the young Shibusawa found his father dead body.

 **"That's the limit of a man trying to make it on talent alone. That's the way of the world. Anyone who takes the high world in a world that answer diligence is a fool."**

They remember who their world work. Those that are Quirkless treated harshly and outcast due to them not having a Quirk. Some even drove into suicide on how society treated them.

 **"So I found a new world. One where power is everything. A place I could author my own fate. I spend my life earning money. Whatever the boss wants, I got it for him. But… The yakuza turned out to be just like politics."**

"YAKUZA!" Now everyone is surprised that a person like Izuku to be a yakuza. Eri started to shiver in shock and fear that her savior has become a Yazuka.

"Why the hell Deku is a yakuza!" Katsuki shouted in surprising anger.

"Honestly… It surprises me." Spinner said with wide eyes.

"This is just unbelievable…" Kirishima muttered.

 **"In the end, one thing bring yakuza to heel. A title that commands yakuza's respect."**

"It true. Just like with the hero and villain, the title can give them respect or fear depending on their action." Nezu said.

 **"Kazuma-san more than that. He's more than the legend. He slaved under a shit boss. Grew the Dojima Family to be the biggest in the Tojo Clan. He's nothing like the politician who killed your old man."**

"Damn, I didn't know that Izuku have so much respect for him must least swear," Kirishima said as they were surprised the amount respect that Izuku showing to Kazama.

 **"I know that! Kazama's in a league of his own. I don't have the means to stand apart, myself. But if I can't reach the top of the heap without his title...I'll mint it myself." Izuku narrows his eyes at him.**

 **"You think you've got the whole thing worked out? Any title a man draws up for himself isn't worth wearing. Titles and glory follow on their own."**

Kirishima, Sero, and Tetsutetsu clench their fist as tears start coming out of their eyes. "So manly..." They said.

 **"Say what you will. Diligence is my version of effort."**

 **"Shooting a girl is your diligence? Killing Tachibana and Oda? If you're so desperate to draft yourself a title, write it in your own blood, not others!" Silence fell as both men stare at each other.**

They are shocked to say at least. Despite Izuku being a yakuza. He willing do it in his own hand rather than having others do the dirty work for him. Some say that they respect it for that while others are just confusing.

 **"And you? Didn't you become yakuza out of envy for Kazama's title? Well, that same Kazama used to be a Tojo hitman. He kills plenty. It takes a serious body count to become a legend. He, not the paragon you seem to think he is."**

Now they got them curious. Just how many did he kill to become a legend? Just how would Izuku think of respecting a man like him.

 **"Take the business of the Empty Lot. It was an internal family matter to start. Who's the one who dragged civilians to die? At the end of the day… It was Kazama, working against his boss, Dojima."**

 **"What your point?"**

 **"This is Captain Kazama we're talking about. You think he didn't know the girl and Tachibana would be in grave danger? Whose blood tipped the brush for his script? He used Tachibana and Makimura as sacrificial pawns."**

They could believe their ears. Kazama uses Tachibana and Makimura as sacrifice pawns. The same man he looks up to that made him be a yakuza.

 **"We wrote in other people's blood. That's the yakuza's way. And I aim to pen my title in yours." Shibusawa turns around and grabs his shirt. He threw it off to reveal a green tattoo of a dragon on his back. He looks at him with narrow eyes. "You're not the only one with a dragon on his back, boy." He turns around as he ready to fight him. "I'll kill you, surpass Kazama...and become the dragon of the Dojima."**

 **"You can keep the cute nickname. But… There can be only one dragon."**

 **"Yeah… I couldn't agree more."**

 **"I'll give you your fight. And I'll end your war!" Izuku took off his shirt revealing an outline of a dragon as well a muscular body.**

The guys are the edge of their seat as the fight about, to begin with, awesome music playing in the background while the girls, expect for Eri, face started to heat up due to Izuku and Shibusawa being shirtless and showing off their muscular body and awesome tattoo. Though Mineta notices this.

'Damn them… They have to show off their body…' Mineta thought with jealousy in the air.

 **Shibusawa and Izuku stare at each other as they charge at each other. "Midoriya!" Izuku let out a battle cry as they ram each other with their arms and headbutted before they back away from each other as Izuku went into his 'Brawler style.'**

 **Izuku rushes in as he landed a couple of good punch. But Shibusawa is fast as he gotten a quick combo on him as Izuku having trouble. 'If Brawler style won't work. Then Rush style will do.' Izuku thought as his aura change to pink and went to his kickboxing pose.**

Everyone raise a brow at the sudden at the pink aura and change of stance.

 **Izuku moves fast delivering quick combo knocking Shibusawa's ass down. He got back up as Shibusawa about to do an uppercut when Izuku block it with his elbow causing his fingers to crack as Izuku deliver an upper. Shibusawa got back up with his fingers recover as nothing happen.**

"Did he just use his elbow to block his attack?" Dabi asked in shock.

"Yeah. That should have his fingers broke." Aoyama said shock seeing Shibusawa's fingers recover.

"Come Deku-kun! You can do it!" Ochako cheered.

 **Izuku and Shibusawa are dodging each other attack. But Izuku gives him a quick fist combo and upper cup him knocking him unconscious. Izuku rushes at him and throws a straight punch as Shibusawa send flying away.**

"Damn... That one means punch." Mt. Lady said.

"It's come to show you that he had been training his body for quite some time," Tiger stated.

 **Izuku manages to dodge when Shibusawa about to kick him to the face. He sends a fury of punches at him as Shibusawa dodge one of his attacks and gives Izuku a fist to the face and a kick sending him to the ground. He got back up and dodge his punch as Shibusawa clutch his hand as Izuku bash his head to the wall and kick him in the leg causing him to fall to the floor. Shibusawa got back up and kick him in the guts followed by the double punch to the chest. But Izuku not done yet. He throws a few punches to the head causing blood to come out of Shibusawa mouth as he kicks him against the railing. Izuku punch him across his face as Shibusawa grab hold of him making him grab his leg and push him over the railing only to have Shibusawa to drag him down with him to the lower deck.**

 **The two landed away from each other as they got on their hand and knee while glaring at one another panting at the fight they are having. "Not bad at all..." Shibusawa ran straight at him while grabbing the chair off the ground and was to hit him. "Die, Midoriya!" Izuku dodges for the last second as he got up to his feet while Shibusawa holding a chair upside down as he his surround in a yellow aura.**

"That dirty! Using a weapon against an unarmed opponent!" Kirishima shouted.

"Call it what you will. But no matter what world you live in. People will sometime play dirty." Devil said.

 **Izuku rush at him as he throws punches not making him flinch as Shibusawa throw a chair at him making Izuku dodge. 'A heavy hitter huh? Too can play it that game.' Izuku went to his beast stance as his aura change to yellow.**

"Why does their aura change color when they go into a different stance?" Sato asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have no idea. I guess it helps them focus or something in that nature." Shoji said with a shrug.

"I can see that. But would it give it away in a fight if they change color?" Koda asked in a worried tone.

"Not quite. Even if one can know the style he uses, doesn't mean that they can handle all of it. People usually stick to one and have to use that. They have a few and can adapt to it by changing it at a moment notice in a fight." Momo explained studying their fighting tactics.

"She right. People that are willing to learn a different style of unarmed fighting such as me and as well as many others can become unpredictable opponents. Now can anyone explain the meaning of Izuku color changes?" Devil quiz.

"My guess is that the Midoriya's blue aura regular attack, pink for his speed kickboxing style, and yellow for his heavy attack," Itsuka answered.

"That is an interesting way to change the style," Mina said.

The heroes and villains are impressed by Izuku ability to change style like that. They would admit having someone on their side will make great progress.

 **Izuku, while slow in his movement able to match his blow as he was unflinching by Shibusawa's attack. Izuku grabs the chair and able to do serious damage on him as he throws the chair at him. Izuku grabs his arms and dislocates his shoulders, smack him across the face and toss him over him as he landed on the ground. But Shibusawa got up with his arms relocated as he got back to his fighting stance.**

Many have their jaw drop to the ground on not just how brutal Izuku did with his move, but how Shibusawa got back up with his shoulders relocated as nothing happens at all. "D-did Midoriya just dislocate that guy shoulder!?" Denki shouted with a shock (pun not intended) look on his face.

"And the fact his shoulder have been relocated." Spinner said with an equal shock look.

"There are people that can handle pain beyond their limit. Willing to keep fighting to the very end." Devil stated as he and the other saw many warriors from different worlds able to take pain beyond what their body cable of. "It looks like he got Shibusawa on the edge." They look at the screen and true to his words. Izuku did get to him on edge.

 **Izuku punches him across his face and kicks him to the wall. He about to kick him to the head but Shibusawa dodge it as Izuku about to hit him with his elbow only to block it and grab his arm, pulling his head to the handrail. But Izuku recovers and toss him over on the stair. They got back up and Izuku about to knee him to the face. "Take this, you scumbag!" But Shibusawa blocks it and grab his head.**

 **"I'm not gonna lose!" He bashes Izuku head against the handrail.**

 **"You piece of shit!" Izuku grabs hold of him and charges toward the top stair against the railing as throw a punch against his face.**

 **"Midoriya!" Shibusawa grabs hold of his leg and tosses them over the rope as they fell onto the floor.**

"Holy shit that brutal..." Katsuki said in surprise at how hard they fighting.

"It's like watching two animals trying to kill each other," Pixie said with a gulp at how hard they were going it.

"One of them going to drop soon if they keep fighting like this. I hope Izuku win." Tomoko said as she held back a shiver at how deadly these to are. She didn't want to fight them, even if she has her Quirk back. They are just as dangerous.

"And all this because of a title..." Dabi muttered seeing how hard they going at it, fighting the title of the dragon.

"But why should be only one dragon?" Nejire asked.

"Because in the Yakuza world, the one who has the tattoo of a dragon are a legend among the Yakuza." Devil stated.

"But what so special about a tattoo?" Mt. Lady asked making Devil look at her.

"To an ordinary people, a tattoo is nothing more than ink on the body making you look cool or making you look like a criminal or a punk. But to other tattoo have a meaning to us, it a part of our souls... Our way of life. The dragon that they have on their back mean dragons were nobles creatures with distinct honor and powers. A symbol of strength and wisdom. But more importantly, dragons despite the freedom of your souls...or your life. They symbolize protection, power, and wisdom. It's fearsome and warlike qualities make it a wonderful ally or a fierce enemy." Devil explain causing every to be shocked. They didn't think that tattoo have any meaning at all.

 **"I AM the Dragon of Dojima!" Shibusawa exclaimed as Izuku and he got up, releasing a red blazing aura. While Izuku takes some hit, but fall on his back when he kicks him. He got back up and dodge when a kick almost hit him.**

 **'So decide to reveal your own style. I have my own style as well.' Izuku thought as he released white aura.**

"Wait... Why Shibusawa's aura red while Midoriya's white?" Tenya asked.

"Like Izuku said. They reveal their own style which they created for their final battle." Devil replied as the fight about to reach the finale.

 **Izuku dodges and grabs his arm, twirling his body and kick his leg falling onto his stomach. Shibusawa got back up and throw a punch at Izuku. But he throws a fast punch at him in the chest and followed by two more and pull his arms out, punching both sides of his head, holding him before jumping, bringing his head to his knee as Shibusawa fell to the ground. He got back up as Izuku rush at him, palming his chin up in the air a little before giving a few slaps across the cheeks as at the end sending him down to the ground. But he didn't stop there. Izuku grabs Shibusawa's head and kicks him.**

"The brat is pretty brutal..." Dabi muttered about how he destroying Shibusawa.

"He is, he isn't." Twice said.

 **Shibusawa got up getting tired from all the fighting, all the beating he took from Izuku. He throws a punch at him, sending against the railing as Izuku holding him down as he punches him against his face and kicking him in the guts when Shibusawa caught his fist. He about to throw his punch at Izuku but he stops it with his arm and brings it against the railing before punching him. Izuku continues to punch him when he redirects his fist and grabbing hold of it. But Izuku quickly smashes him across his face and pulling his fist down onto his face. He resumes his punches before his head rock a bit. Izuku grabs his shoulder and clutches it as he lifts him up and turns around giving him one final punch. "SHIBUSAWA!"**

 **"MIDORIYA!"** **In that final moment. Izuku's first contact to his face sending him flying as he fell to the ground. "Dragon of the Dojima..."**

"He did it! He won!" Ochako exclaimed as the students at U.A. let out a cheer.

"It's not over yet." Devil said as they look at the screen.

 **"There's is one thing... I learn from Kuze." Shibusawa getting back up despite the pain he feeling.**

"What is with this man!? He has been beaten worse than Izuku so far, his body is complete batter and he still wants to fight!" Denki shouted in fear.

"He must able to feel pain to this extent," Tokoyami said with sweat coming down from his brow.

"One's ambition and goal is something that can never underestimate." Devil said.

 **"A yakuza who can hold on...hasn't lost yet." He got on to his knee and look at Izuku. "You... Kazama...and that girl... I'll kill you all." He let out a small laugh and grin at him. "...Like I kill Tachibana." Izuku walk toward as he let out a cry, throwing a punch at him.**

"Deku!?" Ochako shouted in shock seeing him hitting a man.

"What are you doing?! He lost!" Tenya stated waving his arms around.

 **He kicks him in the face and held down as an image of Oda's dead body appear in his head.**

"He lost! Stop it Izuku!" Toru shouted.

"Don't stoop to his level!" Kirishima exclaimed.

 **He throws a punch as Tachibana's dead body appear in his head.**

"You already won the fight!" Denki shouted.

"Stop it you fucking dumbass!" Katsuki shouted.

 **He throws another punch as the girl in a wheelchair appears in his head.**

"Enough Izuku!" Mina shouted.

"You going to kill him!" Momo shouted.

 **And another as his fist is cover by Shibusawa's blood. "Is that all?" He looks at Izuku with his face batter. "You've got no choice now. Do it... Kill me, Midoriya. Follow in... Kazama Shintaro's footsteps...and become a true...yakuza!" Shibusawa shouted as Izuku's body filled with rage. He raises his bloodied fist in the air as he let out a roar as he about to deliver the finishing blow.**

"Young Midoriya!" All Might shouted.

"Stop it Deku!" Ochako cried.

 **But before Izuku could deliver the finishing blow. A man drags him off of Shibusawa. "You can't, Midoriya!" A man with black neck-length hair, a red suit with a yellow shirt and black design on them, black loafers and a dog tag around his neck.**

 **"Nishiki?"**

 **"You can't cross that line... You cross it once and you never go back! What does killing this guy get to you? A lot of nothing!" Izuku let out a gasp.**

"Listen to him, Midoriya!" Tenya plead.

"He's right, Midoriya!" Mineta shouted.

 **"You're..."**

 **"Don't go getting ahead of me... Brother!"**

"Wait... BROTHER!?" They are surprised by this. This man name Nishiki just call Izuku, brother.

"They are blood brothers. Brothers by the oath they made to each other." Devil stated.

 **"Hold out. Someday...if the time ever comes where you have to cross that line...then I'll cross it with you! And then..."**

 **"Nishiki..."**

They were in awe on how Nishiki stopping Izuku but also willing to walk with him when they about to cross that line.

 **Shibusawa was staring at them before looking up in the sky as he accepted his lost as the screen turn black.**

"That was the most intense fight I have ever saw..." Denki said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm guessing we are done with that world." Mt. Lady said.

"Nope, not quite yet." Devil said as a new scene appears on the TV.

 **A man walking down the street with messy blue hair with a black eye patch covers his left eye, wear a yellow open suit coat with black design on them showing a tattoo on his chest, black leather gloves, black pants that held by a black belt, and black loafers.**

The villains' spit takes on their drink as they know who this man is. "Shigaraki!" They shouted as he was stunned by this.

 **He then stops as he saw a man approaching him. The scene change to Izuku, now wearing a white open suit coat, a green shirt underneath with it almost button, white pants that was held by a black belt and white loafers.**

"Whoa what is with Izuku new suit?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know. But for some reason it rather suits him." Momo said.

 **Izuku stop as the two men stare at each other as the people walk past them. "Yo. Izuku-chan!" Shigaraki let out a crazy and not disturbing smile with Izuku return with a smirk on his face before the screen turns black.**

"So how was it?" Devil asked.

"Surprising good to be honest," Nezu said.

"It hard to believe that Shigaraki let out a smile. And not the disturbing one." Kurogiri said.

"Well...more will be coming. Just be prepared when you about to face something horrible." Devil warned as he narrows his eyes.


	2. Mr Lighting Bolt (MGR)

**God damn! Over 100 follower! I never thought this story will get so many followers! But I want to thank you all supporting me and this story. I will be taking request if I feel like it or not.**

 **Well... Here is another alternate reality Izuku. Enjoy!**

"So what do you think we will see?" Ochako asked as the screen turn on.

"We about to find out," Mineta said.

 **It showed the city as it changes to a man's reflection. "Three years... We've come so far in just three short years..." An old Africa man said. He has black hair with slight gray color, a black suit, white shirt underneath, black pants, an Africa's flag button attach to the collar and a red ties with white stripes. This is N'mani, the prime minister of Africa.**

 **"The sign of a strong leader, sir." A young man said.**

 **"No...the will of a strong people," N'nami said as the scene show the people enjoy their lives.**

The heroes let out a smile see how happy and peaceful the people are in this world. The villain, on the other hand, senses something going to happen in a moment.

 **"And one very able advisor."**

 **"Than you, sir." He said as the age man look at the people in front of them.**

 **"Your team deserves credit as well... Mr. Lightning Bolt." N'mani said with a smile as the scene how a man with messy green hair with black shadows, four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes, black suit with a white shirt underneath, black pants, black leather gloves, yellow tie, black loafers, and a pair of sunglasses.**

"Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted in surprise seeing another grown Izuku.

"Why is he wearing a suit?" Denki asked.

"More importantly where is he?" Aizawa asked.

"He's in Africa," Devil answered.

"Why is he in Africa? Is he on a business trip or something?" Mt. Lady asked.

"You could say that." Devil said.

 **Izuku removes his sunglasses and looks at him. "Just doing our job, Mr. Prime Minister," Izuku stated with a smile.**

 **"I must admit, I was thought of group like yours as opportunists...enablers of war. But you've trained our new army well...order has returned sooner than expected." The scene shows an officer giving orders to soldiers. "Perhaps I was wrong about these 'Private Military Compies'..." N'mani looking at his advisor.**

 **"We prefer "Private Security Provider," sir." Izuku smile for a bit. "Most of Maverick's contracts to focus on security."**

 **"Yes, well, 'security' can mean many things..." N'mani said as the scene show a limo being escorted by heavy armor vehicles.**

"Geez... They look like they preparing a terrorist attack or something." Present Mic said seeing how heavy guard it is.

"Do they really need to be that protected?" Sato asked.

"Well, Izuku is talking to the Prime Minister. So yeah." Mina stated.

 **Izuku put on his sunglasses and said, "There's a saying I like, 'One sword keeps another in a sheath. Sometimes, the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes, by taking a life, others can be preserved'." Izuku leans forward in his seat. "It's the code the samurai lived by..."**

 **"Mm... A soldier and a philosopher. You are full of surprises Mr. Lightning Bolt."**

 **"I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Prime Minister," Izuku said.**

"I didn't know Midoriya was a philosopher?" Kirishima said.

"I didn't know that he was a soldier," Denki said.

"But why did he call him, Mr. Lightning Bolt?" Ibara asked.

"This Izuku goes by a codename, Raiden, which is why he calls him that. He also goes by Green Devil, Snake and the other will reveal further on." Devil said.

 **The limo suddenly stops as the advisor look at the woman, who has blond hair that tied to a bun, wear a red glasses, small earrings, light blue shirt, black skirt, and black heels." What is happening?" He asked.**

 **"Someone's blocking the lead vehicle... Hold on." She said as the scene show a man operating a machine gun.**

 **"Clear the road! This is official state business!" The officer order looking at the man who is walking toward them. He has dark brown hair that tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, a large scar on his left face, wear some kind of suit, black metal right arm with red color going up to the elbow, and carry a sword with him. That man is Samuel Rodrigues, also know, as Jetstream Sam. He pulls out his sword, revealing a red black with red lightning coming out of it.**

"What kind of sword is that!?" Toga asked in excitement as they never seen that type of sword before.

"That...is a high-frequency blade. A sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Making people with hardening Quirk useless." Devil explained making people very scared. Hearing the weapon like that and how dangerous it is made them be extremely prepared for when facing such foes. Though Spinner and Toga are extremely eager to have used that weapon.

 **"I said, clear the road! We're authorized to use force if you do n-" He stop as Sam charge at him making the officer fire the machine gun at him only for him to dodge them. He jumps in the air as the officer have a clear shot at him knowing that he can't dodge in the air. But Sam deflecting the bullets and leave the officer and the machine into two as blood gushes out of his body.**

The audience is in shock and/or disgust at the sight of a man being cut in half. Some went to the bathroom, thank Devil, and throw up in the toilet. Tiger covers Kota's eyes while Ragdoll covers Eri.

"Holy shit..." Kirishima muttered horrified.

"He kills him just like that..." Midnight said shock at how skilled he is.

 **Sam turned around and slice the body into pieces as two of the armored transport move up behind him. Letting the soldiers out of the back of the vehicle. "Leopard One! U-turn! Turning back!" She orders making the driver turn around with the back of the vehicle with them. The soldier moves out, pointing their guns at Sam, who is smiling.**

 **"Open fire!"**

 **The scene show N'mani with his advisor looking back. "Who was that?" He asked.**

 **"A cyborg..." Izuku answered.**

"That man a cyborg!" Denki shouted as everyone was shocked about this.

"In this world, cybernetic organism or more commonly known as a cyborg is a being who has both biological and artificial parts. The machine components were different from prosthetics, as they not only substituted the replaced body parts but also enhanced them. Making them far more dangerous on the battlefield." Devil explained making them gulp. Though, Mei is writing down notes on cybernetic.

 **"One of our competitors?" The man next to him asked.**

 **"Courtney! What is happening?" The woman, known as Courtney look at his tablet to see a man with short brown hair along with a mustache, and a blue coat with the name Boris on the screen.**

 **"We got hit, sir. A cyborg." The scene shows Sam cutting down an African soldier.**

 **"Whose?" It turns back to Courtney, who looking it up on her tablet.**

 **"XIFF come up 'unaffiliated.'"**

 **"I'll notify all checkpoints. Get N'mani out of there!"**

 **"Yes, sir," Courtney said as the camera shows a man on top of the building, carrying an RPG-7. He fires the missile at the street causing them to stop as the armored vehicle open door, letting the troops out as the gunner was cut down by a man wielding a machete. More show up and the camera shows a truck with a barricade wall blocking the road ahead of them making the driver back away.**

 **"We are going to die..." The advisor stated in a panic.**

 **"Stay calm." N'mani said as more truck appears behind them. Making the driver stop and turn toward the street as he drow through the fence making a right turn as more show up causing him to stop.**

 **"He's got, friends! On our twelve!" Courtney stated.**

 **"Izuku!" Boris called.**

 **"I'm on it. Guard the prime minister." Izuku order taking off his glasses. He steps out of the limo taking his suit of revealing his cyborg body as he holding a briefcase. He opens it, revealing a sword as he grabs it. Throwing away the briefcase as the limo drove away, leaving Izuku pulling out his sword making the enemies getting close to him. He swings his blade as slash mark appears on the wall, causing it to break as metal container fell become him.**

"Well that one way to stop them," Denki said.

"Let just hope Deku-kun can stop them," Ochako said.

"Still... Just what are they after." Kurogiri said.

 **"Let's get this over with," Izuku said going into his stance as a metal device cove his left eye.**

 **"Take out those hostile." Boris order.**

 **"On it." Izuku charge as he cut down the enemy in half. One of them jumps at him as Izuku block it, slashing the man up.**

 **"Izuku, you'll need to choose between light and heavy strikes to match the situation!"**

 **"Understood." Izuku slashes the man behind him and drop go his sword using his foot to hold his sword as he strikes him.**

"He using his feet to hold his sword!?" Spinner shouted.

"Now that an interesting way to use a sword." Midnight said as they saw them explode.

 **"Take self-repair units from your foes to replenish your own supply."**

 **"Got it, Boris." Izuku put up the repair units as Boris' face appear.**

 **"Izuku, the limo is in trouble!"**

 **"What! Shit!"**

 **"Get back there ASAP! I'll add the limo to your soliton radar!" Izuku ran around the corner as more enemies appear. He cut the man down as he more on with the next one. "Izuku, it's on the other side of that barricade."**

"Man, Midoryia show no mercy," Mina said as they saw him cut another one.

"But does he have to kill them?" Momo asked.

"This is the way, child. If you show even the slightest of hesitation or mercy. You already dead or worse." Devil said in a cold tone making the younger heroes shiver.

 **Izuku finished dealing with the enemy as he looks at the all with narrow eyes. These barricades are able to resist high-frequency blade making cutting them useless. "If you can't cut through the barricade, try the fence, huh?"**

 **"Got it," Izuku said cutting through the fence and head toward the limo.**

 **The scene change to the limo as the bodyguard are dealing with the enemies after they cutting them in half. One of them turns his head toward the deck as there is something in the ocean. Just then, a black and red mechanical beast jump out of the sea and landed on the street as it let out a terrifying roar.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Mineta cried out scare as they never seen that kind of machine.

"A Metal Gear, a machine capable of decimating lesser machines. Metal Gear had the distinction of being nuclear capable, firing warheads from their rail gun, eliminating the need for a missile, or launchpad allowing them to attack targets from anywhere in the world, on any kind of terrain. One of these machines, Metal Gear REX which was sophisticated enough to launch a nuke and hit a target from anywhere in the world." Devil explain causing them to fear them even more. A machine that is equal to the destruction of that a nuclear weapon. The heroes made a mental note of search and destroy those weapons while the villains are thinking about making it.

 **It opens its mouth as it was aiming at the bodyguard. It fires an orange beam causing him to dodge as it destroys the building and almost hit the limo causing the vehicle to flip upside down. It let out a roar as N'mani is still alive making the guard ran toward him. But stop as he looks up to see a man coming down, slicing off both his arms and then cut into pieces. The other one ran up behind him and tried to surprise attack. But he blocks it as he turns around and attacks him, making the bodyguard dodge and thrust his sword at him only to parry his blade and having his arm cut off. He attaches his blade on his cybernetic arm by the hilt as he twirls around as he holds the man by the neck.**

"Who the fuck is he!?" Katsuki shouted.

"That is Sundowner. He is the leader of the PMC, Desperado and the one leading the attack." Devil answered as they now know who is behind the attack.

 **The bodyguard grunted as he tried to get away causing the man to laugh at his attend. He pulls him closer as the scene switches to his point of view getting his head cut off with a 'Protection Program Execution' on it. The scene change to N'mani crawling his way out of the limo, only to get pull by the man. He throws him over him should and about to leave until...**

 **"Stop!" Izuku shouted as he ran up to him.**

 **He turns around as he let out a grunt. "So you're Jack." Sundowner said.**

"Wait... Jack? But his name is Izuku?" Kirishima said.

"Well Izuku is his true name, but his name change to Jack by a man name George Sears, goes by a codename Solidus Snake, also as King or simply Solidus. He is a traitor who manipulated world leaders to profit from the war economy. Solidus turns and trains Izuku to be a child soldier and send him to the Liberian Civil War as captain of his commando units in the Army of the Devil, earning the highest kill count and the name, Jack the Ripper, when he just ten years old. He also the one that kills his parent." Devil explains.

"WHAT!?"

Hearing the Solidus not just make a profit from war. But killing Izuku's parent and turning him into child soldier make their blood boil in rage. A child soldier, even in this day is still horrible for a child to fight in the war. Not even some villain would do that.

"That bastard... How dare he do that to him. Is he the one that turns him into a cyborg?" Shoto asked anger.

"Well no, after he was abandoned by Solidus, he fell in love with a woman name, Rosemary, got her pregnant and gave birth a son name, John. Torment by his past, he joins the special task force, call FOXHOUND. Where he teams up with Solid Snake, helping kill people, destroy Metal Gear and killing his parent's murder." Devil said causing them to be happy that Solidus is dead and Izuku having a happy life. "Expect all the long he was controlled by the Patriots, a secret organization that manipulated the U.S from the scene and bent on taking over the world. Rosemary is a Patriots' spy and was ordered to keep an eye on Izuku by developing a relationship and later on she had a miscarriage and married another man to trick him but it was actually to trick the Patriots-"

"Stop! Stop! Can we get back to the story, please? My brain can't take the amount of confusing I'm getting." Mina said as the other is getting confused by this as well.

"Sure, also the Patriots is the one that turns him into a cyborg." Devil stated as they got back to watch.

 **"What do you want with the prime minister?"**

 **"I want him... Dead." He replied look N'mani and look back at Izuku. "Nothing personal, 'course. Africa's just gettin' a bit too peaceful."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Business ain't the same since they shut down SOP."**

"SOP?" Toru asked.

"Son of the Patriots." Devil replied.

 **"'A clean break from the war economy.' Well some of us liked that economy. How's an honest warmonger supposed to make a living?"**

"So that their reason." All Might growl making the rest of the heroes angry. This man cares more about profit than lives.

 **"This is your answer?" He let out a laugh as he pulls his sword. "Don't do it."**

 **"Don't worry now, I won't. Not while he still useful." Izuku narrows his eyes as this makes about to kidnap the prime minister. "So long..." He said as he jumps on the rooftop causing Izuku to ran after him. But he signals the Metal Gear Ray as it jumps in front of Izuku, letting out a roar making him getting into his stance while he is getting away.**

 **"What?! They have a Metal Gear? Here?!" Boris shouted surprise as he never knew that have one. "Izuku! Take out that UMG and good after him!"**

 **"Got it, Boris!" The Metal Gear Ray fire its missiles at the ground.**

 **"Cut those missiles before it blows!" Izuku cut the missiles, keeping the damage at a minimum to the city. He cut up it feet doing some damage as it jumps away. Using it turrets to keep him away. "Use your Ninja Run to deflect those shots!" Izuku ran up to it while deflecting the bullet as the Metal Gear Ray open its mouth and fire it beam at him, making Izuku dodge for a split second. "Son of a... They swapped out the hydraulic cutter for a plasma cannon!"**

 **"Well, that bad." Izuku reaches it feet and swinging his sword doing some serious damage.**

 **"Use Blade Mode to damage its armor!" Izuku jumps up, entering into Blade Mode as he cut the armor easily. The Ray jump away and fire it missile at him while using it bullets to distract him. Izuku ran toward it, deflecting the bullets as he jumps toward the turret, cutting into the piece. The Metal gear Ray jump back as it charges toward Izuku, who he parries it with his sword as he jumps up, cutting the armor on its head.**

"Midoriya shows some great skill with a sword," Aizawa said observing his fight.

"Yeah, and the music is awesome as well," Denki said as they enjoying the badass music.

 **The Metal Gear Ray let out a scream as it turns around, swinging its tail at Izuku as he blocks it. He jumps up, cutting the tail into pieces causing the Metal Gear to scream in pain. It jumps away from him as it right arm transformed into a blade. "Now Izuku! Bring it down!" Boris said making Izuku charge at it, but the Metal Gear Ray raise its blade in the air. Ready to strike him down. "Stop that blade!" The Ray swing it's blade at him as Izuku, block it with his sword. Izuku pushes the blade away from him and grabs a hold of the blade as he tossing it in the air. He jumps on the blade and starts cutting it arm off. "Yes! Yes! Split it wide open!" Izuku jumps and cuts off its arm as the scene is moving in slow motion. He landed on the ground in a crouching position as the part of the Metal Gear arm exploded behind him.**

Everyone have their jaw drop by this. Not only did Izuku just lift and throw a Metal Gear. But able to defeat it with just his sword. "Holy shit..." Katsuki muttered in disbelief.

"Just how much a Metal Gear Ray?" Mina asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know the exact weight of the Metal Gear Ray. But I think it probably weights over one thousand tons." Devil answered causing them to shock even more. Now they are afraid to face any cyborg thank to this Izuku.

 **Izuku stands up, wiping the sword with his arm and putting it back in its sheath. "Horosho! Very good! But do not rest easy just yet!"**

 **"You got that right, Boris. Do we know where he went?"**

 **"He is on the other side of that collapsed building! Go!" Boris said as Izuku ran through the destroy building when he saw Sundowner. "There! Get him!" Izuku jumps down and ran through the river bank as he was dodging obstacles using his Ninja Run. "Do not let him out of your sight! You must catch him!" Izuku cut down the wall and heading up on the rooftop when missile started to come down causing an explosion. The Metal Gear Ray fall down from the sky and let out a roar.**

"It's still alive!?" Denki shouted feeling even more scare.

"Just how much damage can it take!?" Mineta screams in total fear.

 **"That damn UG! It still works?!" The Metal Gear Ray fire it beams, swinging it head to the side making Izuku jump over it. It then rams it head toward Izuku as he blocks it and then jumps up, cutting the armor on the mouth. The Metal Gear Ray place its wing on the side and fire its missiles making Izuku cut them all down. It ramps its head to the side as Izuku dodge it attacks, swinging his sword at its head doing some damage. It pulls it's head out as it roars making Izuku jump up to it last turrets, cutting it into pieces. "Finish that bastard off!" The Metal Gear Ray roar in pain as it jumps away from him while firing its missiles. But Izuku did something extremely awesome.**

"Is he missile jumping?!" Spinner shouted as they saw him jump missile to missile to toward the Metal Gear Ray causing the rest of the audience jaw drop by this.

"That is awesome!" Kota shouted amazed.

"That is so manly!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu shouted in absolute awe.

 **When Izuku got close to its arm, he cut the armor of into piece and toss his sword up in the air and using his feet to grab it and swing it down, cutting off it arms. He tosses his sword in the air and land on the ground with the Metal Gear Ray roar in pain as Izuku grab his sword when it falls on the ground. Suddenly the Metal Gear Ray rose up and grab Izuku in its mouth as he stabs his sword in its jaw. It throws Izuku top of the clock tower, leaving a huge dent on the wall. Izuku shrugged it off and ran down the clock tower, dodging the missile and laser from the Metal Gear Ray. When he got close to it, Izuku jumps off the wall and on the Metal Gear Ray head and grab his sword with his feet, flip it in the air, and stabbing his sword in its head as he drags down his sword and jumps off. Izuku land on the ground and sheath his sword, causing the Metal Gear Ray to split in half and exploded making Izuku badass.**

"Holy shit! That was badass!" Denki shouted as the rest of them agree.

"So cool!" Kota and Eri shouted with a star in their eyes.

"It's not over yet. N'mani is still being held, hostage." Aizawa reminds as they remember of N'mani.

 **The scene change to Sundowner, being chase by Maverick's soldier as armor transport vehicle show up, blocking his path. The soldier has him surrounded as they aim their rifle at him.**

"He has nowhere to go! He's surrounded." Tenya said waving his arm around.

"Don't count on it. Remember he is a cyborg." Dabi said.

 **Sundowner let out a smile as the train appear causing him to jump on it. "The hell!?" The soldier shouted as Izuku show up, running down the street.**

 **"Damnit." Izuku growl as he ran past the soldiers, drift toward the side, ran up the build and jump on the train.**

 **"He is headed for the front of the train! After him!" Boris order making Izuku ran up as an unknown chopper appears. "Izuku, an unidentified tiltrotor is headed your way. Keep an eye out for it."**

 **"Got it," Izuku said running through crates when he saw N'mani being chain and Sundowner and Sam being there. "Prime minister."**

 **Sundowner turns around and smile. "Too little, too late, hero," Sundowner said as he looks at N'mani, placing his sword at his throat. "I won't be needing my little shield here any longer."**

 **"Stop!" Izuku shouted as Sundowner pull his sword against N'mani neck, causing blood to appear on his sword.**

"Damn that brutal..." Yosetsu said as he and other rubs their neck.

 **Sundowner grab N'mani by the throat making him look at him. "What about the good things war has done for us?" Sundowner said lifting him off his feet. "Why don't we ever hear speeches about that? Jobs, technology, a common purpose..."**

"There is nothing good about war..." All Might growl as the rest of the heroes agree with him. They all seen what war has done and it was never a good thing. Innocent lives lost. Home is destroyed. Many of their friends and family die in those wars.

 **Sam let out a yawn as N'mani look at Izuku with a pleading look on his face. "Izuku... Forget me. Stop him." N'mani said shocking Izuku as Sundowner let go of his throat and grab his head,**

 **"You ain't listenin'..." Sundowner said cutting the chain making N'mani fall on the ground. Izuku quickly ran up to him only to be blocked by Sam's sword making Izuku backflip away from his swing and into his stance.**

 **"Mind if I cut in?" Sam asked with a smile.**

"Seriously... Pun..." Jiro asked.

 **"All we're saying is...give war a chance!" Sundowner shouted raising his sword in the air and stabbing N'mani through the chest as some on the blood fell onto Izuku's face.**

Everyone was in shock see being stab as Izuku fall to save the N'mani. "Bastard..." Katsuki growled.

"Why would anyone do that...?" Momo asked to see Sundowner wanted to cause a war.

"People are different from each other. Some are twisted beyond reason while others are sane." Kurogiri said still a shock.

 **"No!" Izuku shouted as Sundowner move his blade to the side, causing N'mani's to fall off the train. He jumps on top of the crate causing Izuku to become angry at the man who has killed the prime minister. Then the tiltrotor appears above him as Sam wipe off the blood with his hand. The cable pull down making Sundowner let out an evil laugh as Sam stood in front of Izuku. "Out of my way!" Izuku charges toward Sam but was easily overpower by Sam's abilities causing Izuku to slide back from his strike.**

 **"He's all your Sam," Sundowner said as he was being pulled into the tiltrotor causing Sam to send into his stance.**

 **"Let's go," Sam said as epic music started to play and Izuku went into his stance.**

"Oh man... I hope Midoriya know what he going." Present Mic said being nervous by Sam's skill.

"Let's just hope he makes it out alive..." Mandalay said worried by Izuku.

"I sure Deku-kun could handle it. After all, he took down a Metal Gear Ray." Ochako said feeling confident for her crush.

"Hate to break this for you, but Sam also takes down a Metal Gear Ray before he was in the Desperado." Devil said causing everyone to be shocked. Now they are more worried about Izuku.

"You sure he is going to be all right?" Spinner asked whisper to his comrade.

"After we just seem. I doubt it will be easy." Dabi said.

 **Izuku charge as he swings his blade at Sam only to be blocked by his blade. Sam strike with his sword causing Izuku to block only to be stagger from each strike. Izuku manages to get a few hits but it wasn't lethal enough to kill him. Sam jump off the train and on the wall as he quickly closes the gasp and swings his blade doing to damage on to Izuku as he fell on the floor. Izuku got back up and slash his sword only to be blocked by Sam. "Hmm. Self-taught...and not half-bad. Still..." Izuku jump over his blade to get a surprise attack only for Sam to turn around and hitting Izuku, sending him toward the ceiling as he stabs his sword in to slow down. But Sam appears and slash his sword causing Izuku to stumble on the gas tank as he landed on his feet. "Your technique lacks something..."**

"Lacking? What is Izuku lacking off?" Sero asked.

"Sam is a master swordsman. So it wouldn't be surprised to see Sam notice something." Devil stated already knew the answer.

 **Izuku scoff as got back on his feet and charge Sam once again, swing his sword as Sam block every attack he makes. He ready to strike with his sword making Izuku block it only to have his guard to be broken. Izuku quickly dodges his attack by a jump to the side as slashes with his sword only for Sam to block it. Sam kick him to the air as Izuku landed on his feet. They blade clash with each other as they are in a deadlock. "Now I see. You deny your weapon its purpose." Izuku wide eyes in shock as Sam let out a smile, breaking his guard and having his eye get cut.**

"Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted in horror seeing Izuku's eyes get cut. The heroes in training and the Pro heroes are shocking seeing their classmate and a student getting injured by someone who not only has greater abilities. but superior cyborg enchantment.

 **Izuku black flip as he holds his injured eye with his hand while Sam twirls his sword around and look at his sword. "It earns to bathe in the blood of your enemies...but you hold it back."**

 **"No." Izuku stands up and pointed his sword at Sam. "My sword is a tool of justice."**

 **Sam** (Including Devil and the Villains) **to let out a sigh as he twirls his blade around before stabbing it in the gas tank, rushing toward Izuku as his sword is now covered in flame making him jump back to the crate behind him. The gas tank exploded as Sam exited out of the fire and attack Izuku with the relentless attack as he creates a wall of fire between him and Izuku and sheath his sword. Izuku is ready to swing his sword at Sam, press the trigger on his sheath, launching out his sword and in one quick moment. Sam grabbed his sword and cut off Izuku's arm as he let out a smile.**

"Midoriya!" Some of the audience shouted in horror at what they saw. Eri and Kota were shocked and horrified at seeing their hero's arm get cut off. While it's not worsted what they saw, it was still horrifying for them seeing their savior get hurt. The villains are also shocked about this seeing Izuku's arm get cut off in one swoop in the matter of second. Ochako has her hands over her mouth seeing her best friend and crush getting hurt.

 **Izuku stumbles back and looks at his arm in shock and horror. "Shit! Not again..."**

"Again!?" The audience shouted as this isn't the first time Izuku's arm get cut off.

 **"Izuku! Are you alright?!" Boris calls in a worried tone. "You almost clear out of the tunnel! Just hang on!"**

 **"This is all the Ripper have to offer." Sam taunt.**

"Stop it! He's not the Ripper! Not anymore!" Mina shouted

"That right! He's not like the man like before!" Denki shouted.

 **Izuku swings his blade as Sam dodge it. "Gotta tried harder than that." Izuku tried walking up to him, but Sam pushes him away. "Oh, do you want to practice first?" Sam swing his sword, sending Izuku off the train as he grabs the crate in the matter of second. He pulls himself up as he saw Sam walking up to him. "This is what happens when you bring a tool to a swordfight..." Sam said pointing his blade at him as Izuku glare at him. "It's over." Sam raised his sword in the air, ready to finish Izuku off when the train exited the tunnel. He looks over to the side and let out a laugh. "Lucky devil..."**

 **Three armored transport vehicles show up as the man operating the turret fire upon Sam making him cut the bullet. "Kept you waiting, ah?" Boris said as he and the soldier continued to fire on him when a tiltrotor shows up. Izuku got on the train and glare at Sam one last time before he grabs the cable handle. Boris pushes away as he and the soldiers are now holding homing rocket as they aim at the tiltrotor. "Down you go." They fire their rocket at it only for the tiltrotor launching out flares. "Flares?!" The missile hit the flares instead of the tiltrotor as they tried to aim at them again. Only for the tiltrotor to get away. Izuku clutches his fist on anger as they gotten away before falling unconscious due to blood loss.**

"They got away." Present Mic said in anger causing the rest of the hero to agree.

"they won't get away with this," Aizawa said.

 **Three weeks later...appear on the screen storm over the sea with some sort of plane flying over it. The scene change inside as to see a black armor bodysuit in it. "How is it, Izuku?" Boris asked.**

 **"So far, so good," Izuku said looking at his hub. "I've got a clean visual."**

"Good to see, Midoryia is alright," Shoji said as the rest of them agree.

 **"A direct feed to your optic nerve. Yes, I should hope so, eh?" Boris joke as he leans his chair forward. "I mean... How does it feel!? To fly like a bird!"**

 **"Like a bird strapped to a remote-control rocket," Izuku stated causing Boris to laugh.**

"Come on, Midoriya. It can't be that bad." Mei said writing down the design.

 **"We will get you in safely, tovarich. Just relax and enjoy the ride."**

 **"Right," Izuku said as another man appears on the hub.**

 **"Can you hear me, Izuku?" He said.**

 **"Doktor."**

 **"Remember the two procedures to maintain your new body. One, seizing nano-repair units from your foes. And two-"**

 **"Absorbing their electrolytes. I got it."**

 **"Yes, enemy cyborgs should provide plenty of MCFC electrolytes once you slice them open and...extract their fluids," Doktor said.**

"Didn't need to know that..." Denki muttered as the image invades in their head.

 **"They're terrorists. I was planning on that anyway." Izuku said.**

 **"Oh, and their left hands, if you please."**

 **"Excuse me?" Doktor left his chair and walk to his shelves, grabbing one of the left hands.**

 **"Their combat data, stored on holographic memory, typically located in the left hand," Doktor explain.**

"Really now... Interesting..." Mei said writing down her note causing the rest to sweatdrop.

 **"That data is very valuable. Ehem... I am authorized to offer you upgrades and services in exchange for it."**

 **"How generous."**

 **"Ich liebe kapitalismus! Had the wall come down a few years earlier, I would have a Nobel Prize on my shelf."**

 **"There, I see land," Izuku said as he heading toward an island.**

 **"Three miles out and closing. No activity at the air base. Look like we don't need to worry about interceptors." Courtney said as the man placed her mug forward.**

 **"Great, then we have time for a quick briefing." He said giving him a salute.**

 **"I know you miss me, Kev, but I've been over all the materials," Izuku said causing him to let out a small laugh.**

 **"That's what you said before Montenegro. Look, just humor me, buddy. Objectives, of course, enter Abkhazia, neutralize the terrorists, and restore the rightful goverment...or what's left of it, anyway. The president and most of the cabinet have been killed, and military junta's been established. The terrorists brain-jacked all the high-ranking officers, and their cyborg scattered the rank-and-file." Kev explained.**

"That can't be good..." Mineta said fearfully.

 **"The few leaders who survived have no way of openly opposing the new regime. That's why they called us." Kev stated.**

 **"Andrey Dolzaev, leader of the occupation forces. An extremist links to both the St. Petersburg massacre of 2015 and last year's terror spree in Georgia." Boris stated walking over to Courtney and Kev, placing his hand on their shoulder. "And his arms supplier? Not other than Desperado Enforcement, LLC."**

 **"N'mani's killers," Izuku growled.**

 **"If we don't stop them here, they could destabilize the entire region. But our more immediate problem...is Jetstream Sam. I believe you met." Kev said causing Izuku to sigh.**

 **"The only problem I see is that nickname. I got my enhancements this time. He won't be an issue." Izuku said.**

 **"He may not even be in-country, but keep an eye out just in-" Kev stop as Boris let out a sigh.**

"Dumbass..." Katsuki said.

 **"Oh... Um...sorry." Kev apologize.**

 **"Ready for insertion," Izuku said as the plane open the hatch underneath and launch him to the shore. Izuku flip in the air and landed on his feet as he walks on the beach, revealing his new cyborg body as he faceplate split open to reveal a bandage off his injured eyes as Izuku's eyes turn red causing the scene to black**

The audience is in silence as they witness something they never seem. "His new cyborg body is beautiful..." Mei muttered.

"Easy there..." Power said.

"But what is the Desperado after?" Ochako asked.

"You all will find out at the other time. For now... Let go on to the next one." Devil said.


End file.
